100 Snapshots
by xReadItAndWeepx
Summary: Collection of one-shots and drabbles about the intertwined lives of Yagami Taichi and Tachikawa Mimi. Michi.
1. 01 Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Digimon _or its characters.

**Author's Notes: **This is going to be a series of Michi one-shots though some are probably going to be drabbles. Some might also be a little AU, but not by a lot. Most are rommance but there will be a few friendship ones too. Digimon will be mentioned but will probably not appear.

_

* * *

_

_Eyes_

"Please."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I know what you're like when you're shopping, Mimi. It scares the hell out of me, one, and two you'll make me carry your stuff."

This was one of the times that made Taichi hate that he was the only one of his really close friends to have a car. Somehow, he was always being suckered into driving people places when they asked. But Taichi was going to stand firm and refuse to drive his friend Mimi to the mall.

No matter how pretty she happens to be.

She cocked her head to the side, frowning. "C'mon, Tai, have a heart."

"No thank you."

Her frown deepened and he could tell that she was at least thinking of giving up. He grinned mentally in victory; if he could hold out against Mimi, of all his friends, than no one would be able to coerce him into being their chauffeur.

He was about to excuse himself from their conversation when he stopped dead in his tracks. Her pink lips formed a pout and Mimi was twirling a strand of her honey hair with a finger, but the most dangerous part of her stance, in his opinion, was her eyes.

Mimi's eyes had grown wider and had taken on puppy-like qualities.

"No, Mimi don't give me _that look_. You know I can't say no to _the look_."

Her eyes grew wider.

He tried to resist _the look_, he really did, but it proved to strong for even his newly formed resistance of steel. He sighed and picked his car keys up from the table.

Mimi squealed in delight. "Thank you so much, Tai!"

She stood on tip-toes and brushed her lips against his cheek before skipping out of the apartment, high on her victory. Taichi blinked in shock and put a hand up to his now red cheek.

He decided that taking Mimi to the mall might not be so bad after all.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Not to happy with this one. Please read and review.


	2. 02 Zodiac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Digimon_.

**Author's Notes: **I'd like to thank those who reviewed the first chapter. You guys encouraged me to write the second chapter faster.

_

* * *

_

_The love match between an Aries Man and Leo Woman is one of the best. The chemistry of the duo will be great and they will happily share the limelight with each other. He loves to try out new ideas and new places and she will happily go with him to gather all those admiring glances. There will be no dearth of compliments and praises as both of them hold back nothing and the same goes for their emotions too. There will be lots of drama, excitement, fun and love in this Aries-Leo combo._

_

* * *

_

_Zodiac_

Taichi stretched himself in the bed nearly making the book he had been reading fall to the floor. Next to him, his girlfriend Mimi rolled her eyes at him before returning her gaze to her own book; it was one she had just bought yesterday about the zodiac signs. He personally thought astrology was over-rated but she had snapped at him when he had insulted the science.

A smile broke out on her face and he couldn't help but smile back; when Mimi was happy it spread to the people around her.

She closed the book and turned to him with the smile still on her face. She said, "According to my book, we have an ideal relationship."

He grinned at her. "Of course we do. It's because we're awesome."

She kissed him, hard, on the lips and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Needless to say the couple didn't leave their bedroom for a very long time.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **This chapter was just a drabble; sorry if you think this is too short. I'm also sorry if you don't see Taichi as an Aries and Mimi as a Leo; those are just the signs I think are perfect for them.

I promise I will write something longer next chapter. I'll cross my heart and everything.

Please read and review. Constructive criticism accepted.


	3. 03 Happy Meal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Digimon_ or its characters.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for the reviews; and I promise I will stop apologizing in the author's notes.

* * *

"_Where there is love, there is pain."-Spanish proverb_

_

* * *

_

_Happy Meal_

It had been three months and twelve days since Takenouchi Sora and Ishida Yamato had become a couple.

Not that Taichi was counting or anything.

No, he was merely keeping record.

He sighed to himself and buried himself further into his bed, even going as far as to pull his sheets up over his head. His sister, Hikari, had tried to get him to come out of bed and attend a group get-together at the park. He had told her no way; she tried to guilt him into coming; he pulled the bed sheets over his head and hummed until she had stalked off in exasperation.

He was happy that Sora had found Yamato, really. She had been his best friend since they were both five years old and anything that made her happy, made him happy. He just still wished that she could have found it with him.

He knew he was being selfish but that didn't change how he felt. So he tried his best to stay away from the happy couple, so neither of them would know how much pain he was in because of them.

So until he had moved on he was content to stay in his bed and try to get some sleep.

Unfortunately for him, Tachikawa Mimi wasn't.

He was first alerted to the presence of another in his room when the delicious smell of fast food wafted towards him. His stomach rumbled but he ignored it; the idea of food was tempting but he wasn't in the mood for company. Soft footsteps made their way towards him, and he stiffened; if he was still enough maybe the person would go away.

He didn't expect the person to jump on him. His breath left him in a gasp and his eyes narrowed when he heard his tormentor giggle. Cursing, he shoved the unknown girl off him as she continued to giggle uncontrollably.

He stuck his head out from under the covers to see Mimi (still laughing) standing over him with a McDonald's bag in each hand. She smiled at him and for some reason he found he couldn't stay irritated.

"Mimi, what are you doing here?"

"No, 'Hi, how are you, Mimi'? Or 'What's up, Mimi?" She mock glared at him. "I thought you were better than that, but I guess I was wrong."

He just looked at her.

She continued speaking, "I came over to see you. Hikari said you didn't have any lunch so I stopped on the way over." She motioned for him to get up. "So I figured, we'll eat lunch then watch TV or see a movie or something. Whatever's good for you."

She seemed so enthused by the idea of spending time with him, he nearly didn't tell her to leave. Nearly.

"Mimi, I'm not really in the mood to hang out so maybe-,"

She interrupted him and he suddenly got worried when he noticed the determined glint in her eye. She smiled pleasantly at him again but said firmly, "You seem to be under a misconception here, Tai."

"Oh?"

"Yep. For some reason, you seem to think I'm giving you a choice." Her smile turned into a smirk. "I'm not; I'm _telling _you that you're going to stop moping around right now and hang out with me. Or else."

He narrowed his eyes. "Or else what?"

"I'll throw a bucket of ice cold water on you."

"You're bluffing."

"Are you sure?"

No, when it came to Mimi, Taichi was never sure how low she would sink to get something she wanted. The two stared at each other a moment, both equally stubborn, before Taichi sighed and pushed himself out of bed.

He blushed a minute later when he realized he was only wearing boxers and Mimi was staring at him. Embarrassed, he muttered, "I'll just get dressed now."

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen."

He didn't notice the faint hint of pink on her face as she turned to leave.

* * *

By the time he had gotten dressed, splashed water on his face, and brushed his teeth, Mimi was nibbling on a french fry and examining the toy she had pulled out from the fast food bag. He glanced at his own food, determined it was the same as hers, and asked, "How come you got us Happy Meals? These are for kids."

She looked at him with a serious expression on her face. "Because you're sad."

He just blinked at her and slowly sat down and began to eat. The two sat in silence for a few long moments as they concentrated on finishing their respective meals instead of on conversation. Taichi had just finished his cheeseburger and was pulling a french fry out of its container when Mimi broke the silence.

"Sora told me that you haven't been yourself lately." He stiffened and she winced. "I told her I was coming over here and she wanted me to ask you something for her."

"What?"

"She…she wants to know if you'll forgive her." He gaped at her and she lowered her gaze to the table. "She's sorry, Tai, that she hurt you. Sora's in love with Yamato but you're her best friend and she wants you to be happy."

He didn't know what to say at first so Mimi went back to playing with her toy. He watched her and almost in a whisper said, "I'm not mad at her."

Mimi stopped playing with the toy.

"Sora and me…we go way back. She's my best friend and I'm in love with her. But it's okay if she doesn't feel the same way. If Yamato is who she wants, I'll stand behind her all the way." His voice cracked. "But I can't be around them a lot. Because I can't stop wishing she was with me."

He looked down, blinking to keep tears from falling, and heard the scraping of a chair. A second later, Mimi's arms wrapped around him and out of instinct he pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and muttered, "I know how you feel. But it gets better…you just have to give it time."

They stayed locked in their embrace for a long while after that. Taichi asked, "Was it Yamato?"

She smiled thinly. "No. It's not Yamato."

"Do you want to tell who it is? It's the least I can do since I bored you with my problems!"

She looked at him sternly. "Oh no. Today is all about me cheering you up not the other way around." He opened his mouth to protest but she placed a finger against his lips. "If you want to help me, do it some other time. Right now all I want is for you to get your wallet so we can go to the movies."

She pushed him towards his bedroom door, ignoring his complaints. As she listened to his walking around his room, searching for his wallet, and grumbling, she pocketed her toy and threw out the remains of their lunch.

Mimi was going to help make Taichi happy again no matter what. Then she was going to try and help him find someone he would want to be with after he was more over Sora.

She was going to make sure Taichi found happiness with someone.

Even if that girl wasn't her.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Poor Mimi. Poor Taichi. Please read and review. Constructive criticism accepted.


	4. 04 Slap

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Digimon _or its characters.

**Author's Notes: **This one is going to be a drabble. It's also going to be more humorous and light-hearted than the last one.

_

* * *

_

_Slap_

Taichi was in a horrible mood.

Mimi had the misfortune to find this out when he had stormed into her hotel room with a murderous expression on his face and muttering dark things under his breath. For nearly an hour, she had been forced to watch him pace around her suite like a caged animal as he continued to mumble.

She had enough.

"Yagami Taichi. Tell me what this is about, this instant."

Her stern tone of voice broke him out of his angry tirade and he blinked at her in shock for a minute. When he saw her, start to scowl at him he hurriedly explained, "I came home from soccer practice to find Takeru making out with my sweet, innocent sister."

(Mimi inwardly smirked at this; Hikari hadn't been innocent since the Digital World.)

"Then when I try to pulverize the twerp, Hikari loses it and practically throws me out of the apartment. How could she do that?! I was only protecting her! Of all the ungrateful-argh!"

He went back to pacing.

Mimi just stared.

She had to admit, though, he was kind of cute when he went into his overprotective moods. His eyes just lit up and his every feature came alive as he paced and cursed. It was very adorable.

She decided to show him her animation as he paced towards her again.

As Taichi was just about to pace towards the kitchen and start a new round of mutterings, he felt a slap on his backside. He stopped in mid-stride, blushed, and then glared at Mimi.

She was the picture of innocence.

"What? You're just too cute for your own good, Tai."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Please read and review. Constructive criticism accepted.


	5. 05 Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Digimon _or its characters.

**Author's Notes: **This one is kind of bitter-sweet as you'll see. There's just something I have to ask: No one reviewed chapter four, was that because you all hated it? Just curious.

_

* * *

_

_05. Goodbye_

Taichi decided that Mimi was right.

Springtime in New York was pretty. He reclined on a bench in Central Park and gazed around him: trees were back to life and a few were blooming flowers; the sky was bright blue; and children and couples meandered around the park.

The sight of happy couples sent a pain through his chest so he gritted his teeth and looked away. He was going to tell her, even if it was already a case of too little too late. Otherwise he'd spend the rest of his life wondering how things could have been different.

He was snapped out of his reverie by a pair of slim, pale hands covering his eyes. "Guess who?" a melodic voice whispered into his ear sending shivers down his body.

"Meghan Fox."

"Not even close."

"Dammit."

The hands removed themselves from his eyes and one swatted him on the back of the head in mock annoyance. He smiled as Mimi sat next to him on the bench until her engagement ring caught the light and glinted gold. Mimi Tachikawa and Yamato Ishida were getting married in less than a week.

She was ecstatic.

He was less than thrilled.

Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face because his friend's happy expression turned into one of concern. She inched closer to him, so close in fact that their knees were touching (she seemed not to notice), and asked, "Taichi, what's wrong? What did you want to talk to me about?"

His throat felt dry but he held himself together.

"Mimi, I know that you're getting married but there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now." He paused to study her face before he continued but her expression was unreadable. "There's no easy way to say this but…I'm in love with you."

She just stared at him.

"Aren't you going to say anything? I've just bared my soul to you and you're just sitting here looking at me!"

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you want me to say, Tai? I'm getting married to one of our best friends and you tell me you love me?" She shook her head. "You're timing really sucks, you know?"

He glared at her. "You think I don't know that? I wasn't even going to tell you-"

"Then why did you?"

"Because I didn't want to spend the rest of my life imagining how this would've turned out!"

This softened her a bit. "If you had told me this five years ago, I would have been jumping for joy." She laughed bitterly at his gasp of surprise. "Yes, Taichi, I was in love with you for the longest time but I always thought you only saw me as a friend. And then Yamato and I started hanging out a lot when he moved here and…"

"You fell in love with him." He paused. "So what happens now?"

"Now? I'm going to marry Yamato. And you…you'll find someone else. Like Sora, she's head over heels for you." She smiled sadly. "The two of us just weren't meant to be."

She got up to leave and he asked, "Still friends?"

"Always."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Please read and review. Constructive criticism accepted.


	6. 06 Lesson

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Digimon _or anything you remotely reconize.

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry this took so long to update! I had really bad writer's block with this story, so I apologize. The next chapter should be out much quicker.

I'm also going to go back and edit the last chapter...eventually.

_

* * *

_

_06. Lesson_

Taichi really thought Mimi was overreacting.

She sat in the passenger's seat, fists balled up so tight that her fingernails were cutting into her palms, with her eyes screwed shut and mouthing a silent prayer. Taichi rolled his eyes; all she had to do was give him a driving lesson and she was acting as if he had asked her to singlehandly disable the tractor beam, rescue the princess, and escape to the fourth moon of Yavin. She was being such a drama queen.

"You're just giving me a driving leson, Mi. Don't panic."

Her eyes shot open and fixed a glare on him. "Don't panic?! Don't panic?! I'm giving you, someone who's failed their driver's test twice, a driving lesson in the middle of Manhatten. And you're telling me not to panic!"

"I'm hurt, Mi. Don't you trust me?"

"I wouldn't trust you behind the wheel of a car in Kansas, much less New York City." She groaned. "How did I let you talk me into this?"

"I promised to buy you that bracelet you've been wanting."

"Oh yeah. Where's my bracelet?"

"I'll buy it for you, after you give me this lesson."

"Yeah, that'll be really great. Just remember to put it on me for my funeral."

"Stop being a drama queen."

"I'm not being a dram queen! I'm being realistic."

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Taichi grinned. "Yes!"

"Yes!" Mimi smirked as Taichi groaned. "That only works in cartoons, Tai, not real life." She kissed him quick on the lips. "Now let's get this nightmare over with."

"As you wish, your highness."

"Just one thing. If you get me killed, I'm going to haunt you until you die."

"Mimi," he groaned in exasperation.

He should've just gone to a driving school.

"What are you waiting for? Let's get this accident waiting to happen started."

He really, really should've just gone to a drivng school

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Please read and review.


End file.
